Sisterly Love
by Harknessgirl
Summary: Colby's sister comes to town Contains slash and Het relationships. Charlie/Colby, Don/OFC Please R & R *COMPLETE*
1. Sister?

So this is my second story with the pairing of Charlie and Colby, I am not quite sure whether Colby has any siblings or not but I say he has a sister LOL

**So this is my second story with the pairing of Charlie and Colby, I am not quite sure whether Colby has any siblings or not but I say he has a sister LOL. Please tell me what you think, I would love to know your thoughts.**

Colby sat at his desk finishing the report of the case they had just finished. He looked up and saw David walking towards him.

"Hey Granger," David smiled sitting down behind him. Colby turned around on his chair and smiled back.

"Hey David, have finished this report yet?" Colby said throwing the pen onto his desk.

"Dude, you're still doing that?" David chuckled. Colby pulled a face at him.

"It takes ages to describe Charlie's mathematical formulas and all the other stuff he does" Colby sighed. David nodded in agreement and leaned forward.

"How's it going with you guys?" David whispered.

"What do you mean?" Colby said, looking puzzled.

"You know, you like him and he likes you?" David smiled

"Don't know what you're talking about," Colby replied quickly and spun around to look at his report. David chuckled behind him. He grabbed hold of Colby's chair and spun it around. Colby kept his face on his chest with a small smile on his face.

"Don't play dumb, Granger," David laughed. Colby put his head up and grinned at David. David grinned back. David suddenly looked in the distance.

"We'll talk about this later" he mumbled- as he continued to look into the distance. Colby raised his eyebrows, turned and looked to see what David saw. Colby's mouth dropped. He stood up.

"Lucy!" Colby shouted with shock all over his face. Many heads turned to look at the source of the voice. The brunette woman who had been looking over the tops of the booths looked towards Colby. She walked towards him with a huge grin on her face.

"Colby!" she smiled. Colby's face lit up as the woman came nearer.

"Oh my god!" He held his arms out for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist "What are you doing here, Lucy?"

"What- can I not come and see you?" She smiled at him. He shook his head and pulled her in closer. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Colby mumbled into her hair. Lucy let go and looked him up and down.

"You're lookin' good, Granger," Lucy grinned. "Have you been working out? The real question is have you yet impressed the hunky professor?

Colby went red and started stuttering. "Well-..I…I 'em, don't know what you're talking about." From behind Colby someone coughed intentionally so they could be noticed. "Oh," Colby stepped to the side to show a grinning David. "This is my partner David Sinclair." Lucy held out her hand.

"Lucy Granger."

David grinned and looked her up and down "You never told me you had such a hot sister, Granger,"

"Shut up, David," Colby snapped. David smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Colby asked

"Math conference at CalSci, Boss said I could go," Lucy grinned. "I'm so excited!" Colby looked at her blankly.

"Any-way, are you younger or older that Colby?" David asked,-as he grinned at the interaction between the siblings.

Lucy scrunched her nose. "Younger, but I can still kick Colby's ass any day." She smiled.

"No, you can't!" Colby chuckled

"Yes I can, and you know it."

"Granger!" Don shouted, walking towards the group. He looked at Lucy and licked his lips. "Is anyone going to introduce me to this beautiful lady?"

Colby sighed and shook his head. Lucy smiled and blushed a little. "This is my sister, Special Agent Lucy Granger."

"You work for the FBI?" David asked.

"Yes, I'm a criminal profiler at Quantico," Lucy explained.

"So how long are you in town?" Don inquired

"'em a few days, I'm not quite sure." Lucy admitted "But I'm planning on sorting out Colby's love life while I'm here" she said with a huge grin

"Oh God," Colby muttered. David and Don laughed at the expression on Colby's face.

**Good, Bad?? Tell me please.**


	2. Chemistry

Thank you to the people who reviewed and added this to their alert list

**Thank you to the people who reviewed and added this to their alert list.**

"Don" Charlie shouted as he jogged towards the group.

"Hey Buddy, what's up?" Don said smiling at his brother

"I got those charts you wanted" and Charlie pulled his bag over his head, dropping it on the table. He started going through it, suddenly pulling out a huge pile of sheets and thrust them at Don.

"Thanks," Don asked trying to get the papers into a neat pile. "What's the hurry?"

"I have a conference at CalSci to present and I'm going to be late because I still have to bike over there, so I'll see you later" Charlie started walking out of the office and threw out "Hope they help".

Lucy looked around the group. "Professor Eppes!" she shouted across the room. Heads turned and she cringed as everyone, looked at her. She saw Charlie turn around and face her

"Yes?" he sighed. She walked to him.

"My name is Special Agent Lucy Granger, I'm Colby's sister I'm going to the conference at CalSci, I can give you a lift if you like" Lucy smiled. Charlie smiled.

"Colby never told me he had a sister," Charlie said putting his hand out

"That seems a common phrase around here at the moment" Lucy said shaking Charlie's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Eppes"

"Please call me Charlie. Are you sure about the lift?"

"Positive, just one minute, alright?" Lucy asked. Charlie nodded. Lucy walked back towards the agents. "Right I'll see you later boys, I have a maths conference to attend" Lucy leaned in and kissed Colby, David and Don, in turn, each on the check.

"Bye!" They all waved. David and Don kept their eyes directly on her ass as she made her way towards Charlie.

"Shit, Granger, that is one hot sister you have there" Don chuckled. Colby sighed and walked away from his colleagues.

"I think he might be used to that" David sighed.

"Hey. With her as a sister, are you surprised?" Don said

"Nope, not really"

"Right I gotta go and look at these papers, and send an email to the boss, so I'll see you later 'kay?" Don said.

"Sure seeya later," David said as Don walked away.

**Later that evening**

"Oh come off it! You're not telling me that Professor Flienhart really tried to set himself on fire for the love of science?" Lucy laughed as she and Charlie walked to her car.

"I'm telling the truth!, He was trying to find out if the relative formulas of particular molecules affected the amount of time it took for a fire on a human person to go out" Charlie smiled. "I mean yes, it would help fire departments all over the world, but I still wouldn't help him set himself on fire"

"God, I heard he loved his work, but I have to agree that is going a little too far…" Lucy said reaching her car and jumping inside. Charlie slid into the passenger's seat and smiled at her.

"So what did you think of the conference?" Charlie asked fastening his seat belt,

"It was fantastic," Lucy said as she pulled out of the car park. "This was the second one I've have managed to attend, I didn't get to come last year and I was quite disappointed."

"The last one wasn't very interesting really. We were discussing the algorithms on detecting storms programs. Very important but the algorithms are fairly simple" Charlie said. Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Well they are too me" Charlie blushed and Lucy smiled

"I love Math, always have. Even when I was a kid I used to sit in the garden and count flowers, get Colby to write addition sums for me. He used to say I was weird but I suppose that's what big brothers are for," Lucy said smiling "Do you get on well with Don?"

"We have our moments." They both laughed "Yeah, at the moment we are closer than we have ever been before… but I think that's because Don can see that my work does actually help people."

"I don't think Colby gets my job either so don't worry about it" Lucy sighed.

"Why? What's hard to understand about your job?" Charlie asked.

"I read people, that's my job. Sometimes what I do is quite intrusive, I catch serial killers all year round. And I think Colby sometimes wonders why I would want to do that, but I love my job and hey someone has to do it." Lucy smiled as she pulled up outside the Eppes family home

"Do you want to come in?" Charlie said pointing towards the house

"No, its okay but thanks for the offer though Charlie" Lucy yawned  
"Where are you staying?" Charlie asked yawning in return.

"Whatever hotel I can find that asks for a decent amount of money" Lucy smiled.

"Come on, inside!" Charlie said jumping out of the car

Lucy frowned "What?"

"I have a spare bedroom, no charge and you may even get pancakes in the morning" Charlie smiled

"Thanks, Charlie!" Lucy grabbed her duffel bag from the backseat and jumped out of the car.

"Anyway, It'll get me into Don's good books." Charlie said as they walked up the path towards the front door. Lucy looked at Charlie.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked looking slightly puzzled.

"Well, Don fancies you. I could tell by the way he looked at you as you walked out the FBI office and if you're staying it means he will get the chance to impress you," Charlie smiled. Lucy lightly punched him on the arm

"Hey, what was that for?" Charlie said holding his arm.

"Here I was thinking you liked me and all you're trying to do is get your big brother in to my underwear" Lucy laughed.

"What can I say? I'll do anything for my big bro." Charlie chucked as he led Lucy into his family home.

**A/N: Hey Guys, so here is the second part. Thank you to everyone who commented on the first part, you made me so happy and made me write this so quickly. Again please tell me what you think, it does help me to write more and helps me improve my chapters.**


	3. Connection

**Hey Guys, Thank you to everyone who has reviwed so far and have added this fic to their alert list:-D**

"Dad!" Charlie shouted as he entered the house. Lucy smiled at Charlie and closed the door behind her.

"In here, Charlie," Alan shouted from the front room. Charlie tipped his head to Lucy to indicate to follow him.

"Hey Buddy, will you get me a beer?" Don shouted

"Lazy sod." Charlie muttered under his breath, smirking at Lucy. Charlie took Lucy's bag and put it on the floor.

"Want a beer?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen

"Sure" Lucy smiled

"Charlie?" Alan shouted from the front room "Do you have a guest?"

"Yep," Charlie replied, handing Lucy a beer out of the fridge. Suddenly from the front room came a scurry of noises and shouts from Alan telling Don to tidy up his mess. Charlie leaned around Lucy to see if he could see the source of the shouting and Lucy also turned her head.

Lucy turned back around and looked at Charlie "Oh he is a naughty boy" Lucy said raising her eyebrows and taking a sip of beer.

Charlie shook his head and chucked as he walked towards the living room. He leaned on the door frame and watched his brother make a fool of himself. Don was looking under the table on his knees with his ass in the air. Alan was no where to be seen. Lucy walked around the corner, looked at Don and grinned. She wolf whistled at Don, he started to stand up and hit his head on the table.

"Lovely view Special Agent Eppes" Lucy grinned. Don came out from under the table and turned his head to look at Charlie and Lucy.

"Really?" Don grinned at Lucy as he stood up straight.

"What you looking for?" Lucy asked

"TV remote" Don replied sheepishly. Lucy scanned around the room and Lucy spotted it behind Don, she walked over and bent beside him, grabbing on to his arm as she stumbled. She straightened up and handed Don the remote as she felt her cheeks burning a little. "Falling for me already, are we?" He grinned.

"Oh god, will you two get a room?" Charlie chuckled walking away. Lucy raised her eyebrows at Don feeling a little embarrassed. Don smirked.

"Are you staying over?" Don asked. Lucy nodded.

Lucy realised she was still holding on to Don's arm, she quickly let go.

"Don. I hope you're being nice to Charlie's guest?" Alan said approaching the pair. Don frowned.

"Hello, Mr. Eppes" Lucy said, laughing at Don's expression

"Hello my dear, Charlie was just telling me you are Colby's sister?" Alan said indicating for Lucy to take a seat on the settee.

"Thank you" Lucy said sitting down. Don sat down beside her. "Yes, I'm 4 years younger than Colby"

"Oh, the same age difference between Don and Charlie!" Alan said as he looked at her a little more closely "Oh it's the eyes. You both have the same eyes"

"As far as I am concerned, that's enough" Lucy smiled. Alan laughed. Charlie walked in and plonked himself opposite his dad in an arm chair.

"Right. I hope you don't think I am being rude but I am off to bed. I have class tomorrow" Alan said standing up.

"Not at all sir, what are you studying?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I used to be an architect, so I am just doing a refreshers course in Civil Engineering"

"Oh, I love civil engineering! Well it's all really about Maths and Physics, so I 'm in my element" she smiled

"Well, my dear, I hope you can come back soon because you seem like a lovely young lady"

Lucy blushed a little. "Thank you, sir"

"Oh please, call me Alan" Alan started walking out of the room "Night boys!"

"Night Dad" they said in unison

"Who wants to play scrabble?" Don said, rubbing his hands together and grinning at Charlie. He leaned towards Lucy "Charlie is crap at spelling" he whispered in her ear.

Lucy tried to stifle a laugh. "What did he say?" Charlie said looking from Don to Lucy.

"Nothing," Lucy said, but it came out a little like a squeak. Charlie glared at Don.

"I have to go to bed too. I have to get up for an early class too," Charlie sighed.

"Don't worry about Lucy… I'll take care off her" Don grinned. Lucy smiled taking a mouthful of beer.

"That's what I'm worried about" Charlie muttered

"What? Couldn't hear you" Don said

"Nothing, I will see you in the morning, you don't mind me going to bed do you Lucy?" Charlie said looking slightly shy

"Of course not, Charlie, I'll see you in the morning" Lucy smiled. Charlie nodded.

"Night" he said walking out of the room

"Night," they called after him.

Don and Lucy looked each other. "Still on for that game of scrabble?" Lucy asked.

Don grinned, "Of course!" He got up and got the board from the shelf. He placed it on the coffee table and sat on the floor. Lucy pushed herself off the chair and sat on the other side, of the table facing Don. She finished off her beer and put it next too Don's empty bottle, She wiggled until she was a little more comfortable. At last she was comfortable but then she realised something, their knees where pressed together.

Lucy could feel her heart rate increasing; it was as if a sudden electricity flow was running from Don to her self and back again, it was a feeling she head never felt before but wanted to feel it again and again. She could feel her self blushing at the thoughts she was having towards Don. She dared look up a little, Don was a little red too, and she couldn't help but hope that he was feeling the same.

"Right," Don breathed out, he suddenly felt very hot, and he undid a few more buttons off his shirt. "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"Yeah it's hot," Lucy said. She pulled off her t-shirt to show a little white vest top, which clung to all her perfect curves. Don felt his mouth opening a little as he looked at her. He closed his mouth quickly.

"I'm gonna get another beer, do you want one?" Don asked shuffling backwards. Lucy groaned a little at the loss of the contact.

"Sure." Lucy jumped up and followed him out of the room. They walked into the kitchen. He went to the fridge as she leaned against the kitchen side. She looked at his toned body as he looked in the fridge.

Don grinned to himself as he felt her eyes on him. "Are you checking me out Miss Granger?"

Lucy felt herself grinning. Now she that was standing away from him she felt she might not go as red as a tomato. "Well I do have a very nice view"

Don stood up straight and closed the fridge door with his foot. He put the beers on the kitchen side and popped off the lids. He passed one to Lucy. As she took a mouthful and she kept her eyes on Don. Don grinned at her. She put her beer down on the side and flicked at the edge of the label. She saw Don move closer towards her. She looked up. A few strands of hair fell onto her face and she was about to move them but Don beat her to it. He gently ran his fingers over her face tucking the hair behind her ears.

Her heart was pounding in her chest again and she hoped Don couldn't hear it. She looked Don in the eye. His hands had slowly slid down her body and were now lying on her hips. Don gently leaned forward and captured her lips.

Don felt as if his whole body had been set on fire. His lips tingled from her touch. He felt her gently kiss back, lifting her hand to cup his face. He gently pressed his body against her and he heard her moan. She gently licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance and he happily let her. They explored each others mouths, savouring the tastes of their partners.

They were interrupted by Don's cell going off. They pulled away panting. He rested his forehead on hers. "I am so sorry" he whispered against her lips.

"Its okay" Her eyelids still fluttering. Don pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket

"Eppes," he said, flipping it open. He gently kissed down her neck and along her shoulder as he listened to his cell.

"Can it not wait till morning?" Don said, standing up straight. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine, be there in half an hour" He closed his cell.

"I am so sorry," Don said rubbing his hands up and down Lucy's arms.

Lucy grinned at him "No rest for the wicked!" Don grinned back and captured her lips again. He pulled away after a minute and looked into her eyes.

"First room you meet up the stairs is the guest bedroom." Don said.

"Okay, thanks" Lucy whispered. Don pulled away and checked the time.

"I'll see you later?" Don asked walking into the dining room. Lucy nodded watching him from the kitchen. He grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair. He rushed forward and kissed her again.

"See you later," Don said finishing their kiss and leaving the house. Lucy heard him lock the door behind him. She subconsciously touched lips as they were still tingling from his touch. She sighed, walking into the living room and put the un-opened scrabble box back onto the shelf, she grabbed the beer bottles and turned off the lights as she walked out of the room. She put the bottles in the bottles in the bin as she made sure all the lights were off. She grabbed her bag and tiptoed up the stairs. She turned into the guest room and closed the door behind her. She rested her head against the door and slipped her body down it.

"God I am in trouble" She sighed.

**So what do you think? Please tell me, I love to know what you think about anything do with this fic. We return back to Charlie and Colby next chapter :-D **

**Review Please!  
**


	4. Disaster

Lucy woke up to the smell of cooking. She smiled remembering Charlie said she might get pancakes; she jumped out o bed and pulled on her clothes. She went to the bathroom to try and make herself a little bit more presentable. She tried but couldn't ignore the butterflies that where at the base of her stomach. She couldn't wait to see Don again and that scared her.

Don stirred the pancake mix, it was ages since he had the time to make pancakes but today he had the day off. The first day off in about a month and he couldn't help but think he may be spending it one of the most beautiful people in the planet. He smiled as he heard the stairs creaking behind him. He turned around and his breath caught in his mouth. Lucy was wearing the same as she was yesterday, jeans that hugged to her every curve, a white shirt that loosely flowed over her top half and brown wavy hair falling around her shoulder but he believed if possible she looked more stunning. He couldn't help but think her bright blue eyes and smile lit up the room.

"Hey," He whispered as she walked nearer towards him.

"Hey," She smiled. He gulped as his heart did a somersault.

"Pancakes?" He squeaked. He turned around to hide the blush spreading to his cheeks and cleared his throat. A woman had never had this effect on Don before and it was scaring him.

"Sure, that sounds good." She said. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she lent on the kitchen side looking at the front of that mornings paper. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to fly out of his chest.

"Colby phoned," He suddenly announced.

"Oh,"

"He said he had to talk to you as soon as possible, so he's coming round, I don't know how he knew you were here"

"Colby has his ways." Lucy chuckled

Don smiled and poured some of the mix into a pan and it started to sizzle. He turned to Lucy, "Few minutes."

Don saw Lucy grinning at him.

"What?" Don asked.

"You have pancake mix on your nose," Lucy laughed as she stepped forward and wiped the mix off his nose, he couldn't help but gasp when she licked her fingers. Don gently and quite nervously placed his hands on her hips.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He shivered as Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck.

They quickly pulled away from each other when someone knocked on the front door.

"Come in!" Don shouted as he turned back to the over.

Lucy rested back on the kitchen side and looked at her feet. She looked up when she heard someone walk into the kitchen. She looked up and saw her brother.

"Hey Colby…" She trailed off when she took in what he looked like. She rushed to him. His eyes were all blotchy and his cheeks where wet.

"Colby, what's wrong?" Lucy asked wiping some tears rom his cheek. Lucy felt a all knowing sensation in her stomach that something was really wrong. Colby made it even worse as he didn't take his eyes of his sister as he spoke.

"Don, Can I please use your Garage for a little bit?" Colby asked.

"Sure." Don said. Colby took Lucy's hand and pulled her into the garage.

Colby continued to pull Lucy into the Garage and pushed her onto the sofa. He sat next to her, took her hands and held them gently.

"Colby , what's wrong? You're worrying me," Lucy said.

"Lucy," Colby sighed. A single tear ran down his face. "It's Dad."

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy whispered, Colby could her starting to panic.

"He had a heart attack," Colby whispered looking their hands. He couldn't look her in the eyed.

"But, he's okay right?" Lucy asked. Colby looked up and saw her eyes watering. He looked back at their hands "Colby?"

"He died this morning," Colby said finally looking her in the eyes and taking her face into his hands.

"No! No!" She shouted. Colby tried to wipe the tears now running down his little sisters face.

"Mom phoned me this morning."

"No" She exclaimed as Colby pulled her into his body and held her as she shook with pain. He didn't wipe the tears away from his own face, all he was bothered about was his little sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy stared out of the window of her hotel room, her head slowly rested on the wall. It was 2 months since her father died. In that time, she had been sacked from her job after endangering other agents. She had been shot twice, one of the bullets just missing her heart. Since then Lucy had isolated herself from her friends and family, she hadn't spoken to Colby in three weeks. Colby was her best friend but she couldn't stand to see the disappointment in his eyes.

There was only one person that she had regular contact with and that was Don. Don understood what she was going through, Don had gone through this.

Lucy turned around as there was a knock on the door,

"Come in," She said. Lucy smiled a little as Don walked in carrying coffee and bagels.

"Morning," He sang happily.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Lucy sighed as she sat on the bed and took a bagel out of the bag.

"Damn girl, I buy you coffee and bagels and your still not happy," Don grinned.

Lucy smirked a little and took a bite of her bagel.

"Any way," Don continued "I've got the day off, we all have."

"How come?" Lucy mumbled with her mouth full of bagel.

"Pig!" Don said. Lucy hit him on the arm softly. "We solved the serial case I was telling you about, Charlie and Colby found the link,"

Lucy nodded staying quiet at the sound of Colby's name. Colby and Charlie had finally gotten together, Charlie had helped Colby get through the death of their father.

"Dad's planning on doing a barbeque on Sunday, you should come." Don said.

Lucy looked at him and slowly shook her head. "I can't"

"You can't or you won't?"

"Don. Don't." Lucy warned

"No Lucy, You haven't seen your brother in 3 weeks, you rarely leave the hotel room only to go for a run every morning and night and I suspect you may be going running more than that."

"Don, shut up!" Lucy shouts.

"No, I won't, I've had enough of this, You need to move on,"

"My father died!"

"And? Would he want you to be moping around an apartment like some sad looser?"

"Get out! Now!" Lucy screamed.

"No!" Don finally shouted. Lucy growled and turned around folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh stop being such a child," Don said watching Lucy.

Lucy turned around and walked to Don and punched him in the chest. He winced but grabbed her wrists.

"All I have ever done for you is try and help and you hit me?" Don says.

Lucy struggles and tries to get out of Don's grip, "Don, get off me,"

"No," He says pushing her on to the bed and straddling her hips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucy shouts.

"Trying to stop you hurting yourself," Don explained holding her hands above her head as she continued to struggle under his weight.

"And to do that you need to sit on me?" Lucy asked finally deciding to stop struggling.

"No, it just makes it more enjoyable for me," Don admits going red.

Lucy also goes bright red catching on to what he was saying. Don slowly moves his head towards hers, her breath gets stuck in her throat as he gently catches her lips. Her eyes stay wide open but slowly she closes and kisses him back.

Don pulls away from her and watched her as her eyes opened slowly. "The barbeque starts at 5, I'll see you there,"

Don jumped off the bed, grabs his coffee and bagel and leaves the hotel room.

Lucy lies there staring at the ceiling, suddenly feeling very empty without Don on her. She sits up and grabs her coffee of the flour, taking a mouth trying to get the taste of Don off her. It's a sweet taste, like chocolate, its addictive. She wants more, she needs more. She takes more coffee, finished it off. She throws it in the waste bin and stands up running her hands through her un cut hair. She looks at herself in the mirror. She hates what she sees. Her eyes have bags under them from the lack of sleep, their puffy with all the crying she has done. Her face is bale, her body is thinner. She turns around and goes to grab her running gear but decided not to. She lies down on her bed, curling up into a ball and tries to go to sleep.

Lucy sighs as she pulls on the nice jumped over her head. She's going to the barbeque Don asked her to go to. He is dropping off his car as she needs go and get some stuff and he's heading to the office for a few hours with David before the barbeque.

She looks around the room she has spent the last few weeks living in. She sighs as what she thinks her life has come to. She grabs her bag and walks out of the door. Just as she locks the door, she sees Don driving into the car park with David behind. Lucy walks down the stairs and gives her key into reception. Lucy turns around to see Don walking through the glass doors. She signs a piece of paper to show she has handed the key in. She thinks its an odd way of doing it but she does it anyway. Lucy feels her heart flutter as Don beams at her.

"Hey Sunshine," He says kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," She says quietly, her cheek feeling like it is on fire from where he just kissed her. She knows its wrong, she knows he will hurt her because of her.

Lucy smiles as Don holds out his keys, "Now I want no joyriding driving in my car thank you, I don't need any more fines,"

"Yes sir," Lucy says jokingly.

"Lucy, is everything okay?" Don asks with a hint of worry on his face as they walk out into the car park. Lucy can see David in his car, he lifts up his hand and waves. She waves back.

"Yeah I'm fine," Lucy says sending him her best smile.

"Good," Don says as walks her to the door of his car "Il see you later okay?"

Lucy nods and smiled. Don grins back and starts to walk away.

"Don," Lucy says only after a few seconds.

"Yeah?" Don says turning around and coming back to standing in front of her.

She needs to do it, she does. Lucy stands a little on her tip toes and kisses him on the lips. She feels him tense up from shock but then suddenly relaxes and wraps his arms around her waist and pull her body towards his. Lucy pulls away and looks into his eyes.

"See you later cowboy," She grins. With that Lucy jumps in the car and pulls away waving to a shocked Don who is just standing there and David who is laughing to himself in the car. As Lucy drives down the road she feels the regret pooling in the bottom of her stomach. The regret of not talking to Colby, spending more time to Don. But then she grins and realises what is she talking to herself about, she has all the time in the world.

Colby carries the platter of Cheese sandwiches into the garden, he hears Alan shouting to Charlie in the kitchen. Colby sighs and is glad that he made the hasty retreat into the garden. Its about an hour until everyone will start arriving. Don and David are at the office putting in a few hours they missed in the week. Charlie, Larry, Megan and Colby are helping set up. Colby doesn't know when his sister will arrive, Don said she was coming, but if she will turn up, he doesn't know.

Colby stood sipping the beer with Larry, Colby sighed a little as Larry carried on discussing astrophysics. Colby looked at his watch as he realised everyone else was supposed to be here an hour ago.

"Sorry Larry, would you please excuse me for a minute, I'm just going to see if Charlie has heard from Don."

"That's fine Colby," Larry said with a slightly lopsided grin. Colby chuckled slightly as he realised Larry was a little drunk. He walked to Charlie wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist.

"Hey Sexy," Colby whispered in Charlie's ear. He felt Charlie shiver.

"Hey," Charlie said slightly breathless. Colby felt Charlie slightly push against.

"Have you heard from Don?" Colby said nibbling a little on Charlie's ear.

"You not how to make a guy turned on," Charlie chuckled "Talk about their older brother."

Colby laughed into Charlie's neck.

"I have to say I haven't though," Charlie said.

"Okay," Colby said slowly licking the back of Charlie's neck.

"Colby!" Colby stood up shocked and turned to see Alan watching them "Please don't lick my son, you can lick him later when your alone if you don't mind."

"No problem Mr Eppes,"

Colby looked at Charlie who was trying not to laugh and rolled his lips, "I'm gonna go and ring your brother,"

"Okay." Charlie said kissing Colby on the lips. Colby gently kissed him back before pulling away and walking into the house. Colby pulled out his phone and tried to ring Don, he put the phone to his ear and was surprised when it started to ring but then for some reason Don put the phone down. He tried again, but this time it didn't even ring out.

He went to try David's phone when he head Charlie call him. He put his phone is his pocket and walked out into the garden to see everyone staring at David who looked slightly ill.

"Everything all right, man?" Colby said looking at David and then to Charlie.

David shook his head slowly, not meeting Colby's eye.

"David what's wrong?" Megan asked. Colby watched as David jumped a little when Megan put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don's car," David whispered.

"What about Don's car David?" Alan asked.

Dread was starting to set into Colby, he knew Don had lent his car to Lucy as she needed to get some stuff before she came here.

"It was blown up," David said slowly finally meeting Colby's eyes.

Colby knew what David was telling him instantly "No! No! David there must be a mistake" Not his sister, please not his sister.

"I'm sorry Colby," David murmured.

Colby started breathing heavily, he saw Megan rush in front of him.

"Colby, Colby you need to calm down," Megan said soothingly.

"My sister, My best friend," Colby sobbed, he fell on his knees, crying into the ground.

Colby felt arms wrapping around him pulling him up until he was on someone's shoulder. He knew it was Charlie, but that somehow didn't comfort him. Colby felt himself being rocked as he cried out in pain and sorrow.

Charlie sat holding Colby. Colby was sat on the chair, with his legs over Charlie's lap as Charlie held him tightly. Charlie kissed the top of Colby's head lovingly, as he smiled a little at Alan who watched them from the other side of the room. Charlie's top was wet as Colby continued to cry into his chest.

Charlie nodded at Don as he walked into the front room. Don looked at Colby and walked over to him and sat down in front of the sofa. Charlie watched as Don looked very uncomfortable, the confusion and sadness was all over his face. Charlie continued to watch Don as he got on his knees and watched Colby.

Don reached up and clasped Colby on the shoulder. He felt him jump a little.

"Colby," He whispered. Don suddenly didn't know where his voice was. Don felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as Colby turned his face to look at Don. His eyes were bright red and puff, his face was painfully pale. "I am so sorry,"

Don felt his heart constricting as he thought about the woman who had kissed him hours ago and then the image of the burnt body in the car.

Colby nodded, a fresh batch of tears starting to cascade down his face. Colby buried his head back in Charlie's chest and continued to sob.

Don watched his best friend and his brother, he turned around so he was facing his father. He tried to send him a smile but he couldn't. Don felt a surge of love towards his father as he walked past and clasped him on the shoulder before continuing. As soon as his father walked out of the room, he heard Charlie sobbing quietly and he couldn't help but join in when he thought about the woman he thought he thinks he was falling in love with.

**2 Years Later**

Colby, Alan, Charlie and Don sat around the dinning table.

"Okay, I'm going first," Alan said raising his glass towards Colby. "Colby, you entered out lives 4 years ago, with your cheesy grin and your funny accent. But really you entered roughly 2 years ago, when you started dating Charlie. I am so glad that you entered out family, and I am proud to call you my son. Happy Birthday"

Charlie and Don clapped towards their fathers speech as Colby turned bright red.

"Thank you Alan," Colby said continuing to redder and redder.

"Right im next," Don grinned.

"Keep it clean, please keep it clean." Alan chuckled.

"I don't know what you mean Dad," Don grinned. "You entered my life 4 years ago, as an annoying fresh eyed Solider who I knew was going to become my best friend. Well you did. Then 2 years ago you slept with my brother, which I still don't know how that happened and I so don't want to." Everyone laughed " I'm happy you joined this family and I'm happy to call you my brother. Happy Birthday"

Charlie and Alan clapped at Don's speech as Colby shook Don's hand. Everyone knowing they would hug later.

"Right my turn," Charlie grinned.

"Oh god," Don said pulling a paper out from under the table and starting to read it. Alan and Colby sat their trying to not laugh. Charlie picked up a piece of potato he had not eaten and threw it at Don, it hitting him square in the forhead.

"Hey, no food fights!" Alan said forcefully. "Last time that happened you didn't even help tidy up."

Charlie mumbled under his breath as Don put the paper back under the table with a huge grin on his face. Colby was rolling his lips trying not to laugh.

"Colby," Charlie said turning so he was facing his boyfriend "I knew the minute I saw you walk in to my office you would be the person I would spend the rest of my life with. Even though I knew I hadn't come out yet, I didn't even know if you were gay but I knew as soon as I saw you that you would make me happy. I love you very much and I always will, happy birthday."

With that Charlie leaned forward and kissed Colby on the lips. Don rolled his eyes and picked up a piece of cucumber deciding who to hit. Alan hit him on the arm as he saw what Don was doing.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Don said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah right Don and I'm the Queen of England,"

Charlie and Colby pulled away from each other and laughed at Alan. Don shook his head and laughed with them but was interrupted as his cell phone went off.

"Eppes,"

"Hey Man, granger enjoying his birthday?"

"He's making out with Charlie,"

Don heard David snort.

"Well I think I may have the best present possible for him,"

"A beefy bloke in leather shorts?"

Charlie and Colby turned and looked Don wondering who he was on the phone with. Don grinned at them.

"No Don, that's not it." David said, don could hear him smiling.

"So what is it?"

"His sister,"

Don sat there shell shocked, "What?"

"Get your ass to the head quarters and you will see,Im not sure if it's a mistake on my part if it im sorry but man get here as soon as you can."

"Okay," Don whispered. He heard David laugh before he put his phone down.

"Everything all right Don?" Charlie asked,

"Yeah, David just wants me for a few hours, I will be back later."

"Don, its Colby's birthday you booked this day of purposefully," Alan sighed.

"No Alan, its okay." Colby smiled at them all understanding the FBI always came first.

"Be back as soon as you can then." Alan said pointing his finger at Don.

Don nodded quickly before leaving the house.

Don walked quickly through the F.B.I head quarters. His stomach was literally doing summersaults, he couldn't help but think he was going to throw up at any minute. He was so happy when he finally got onto his floor and saw David. He rushed over okay.

"Okay, What's going on?" He said quickly.

David looked at him and raises his eyebrows.

"And hello to you Don."

"David," Don warned.

"Fine," David sighed. "Okay, This man," David held up a photo to Don, who took it and looked it. " was murdered 2 days ago in an alley way. And this is his wife and kid."

David pulled out a picture from a file and handed it to Don.

Don felt himself gasp and his eyes widen as he looked at the picture.

"That's…"

"Yep, or someone who looks a lot like her."

"What's she called?"

"Michelle Watson."

"How old's the kid?"

"One,"

Don nodded slowly. "We better go and inform Mrs Watson her husband is dead,"

"Don are you sure it should be us? Why don't we send someone else?"

"No, we go. There is no possible way it can be Lucy, the coroners report confirmed it was her. Compared her DNA and dental records."

David nodded slowly not wanting to disagree with his boss.

"Come on," Don urged.

"Okay," David grabbed his jacket and walked to the elevator with Don.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie sat holding Colby. Colby was sat on the chair, with his legs over Charlie's lap as Charlie held him tightly. Charlie kissed the top of Colby's head lovingly, as he smiled a little at Alan who watched them from the other side of the room. Charlie's top was wet as Colby continued to cry into his chest.

Charlie nodded at Don as he walked into the front room. Don looked at Colby and walked over to him and sat down in front of the sofa. Charlie watched as Don looked very uncomfortable, the confusion and sadness was all over his face. Charlie continued to watch Don as he got on his knees and watched Colby.

Don reached up and clasped Colby on the shoulder. He felt him jump a little.

"Colby," He whispered. Don suddenly didn't know where his voice was. Don felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as Colby turned his face to look at Don. His eyes were bright red and puff, his face was painfully pale. "I am so sorry,"

Don felt his heart constricting as he thought about the woman who had kissed him hours ago and then the image of the burnt body in the car.

Colby nodded, a fresh batch of tears starting to cascade down his face. Colby buried his head back in Charlie's chest and continued to sob.

Don watched his best friend and his brother, he turned around so he was facing his father. He tried to send him a smile but he couldn't. Don felt a surge of love towards his father as he walked past and clasped him on the shoulder before continuing. As soon as his father walked out of the room, he heard Charlie sobbing quietly and he couldn't help but join in when he thought about the woman he thinks he was falling in love with.

Don lay there on his back, staring at the ceiling. He had come to bed 2 hours ago and so far had spent so much time thinking about Lucy hadn't actually been to sleep. It had been the funeral 2 days previous, and Lucy had tied 9 days ago. Don moved on his bed and out his arm behind his head as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He closed his eyes trying to get to sleep but was flooded with images of her. He growled quietly and rubbed a hand across his face. He decided just to let them flow maybe he might be able to get some sleep

He closed his eyes. The first image he saw was when he had first seen her, her first impression is that she had been a blonde chick with a strong strange accent. The he had got to know her better, she loved math and she had the best smile in the work that made his heart skip and light up a room.

He next saw her the moment after he had kissed her, he closed eyes her slightly her red lips. Don harshly wiped a tear which had fallen as he heard someone walk past his door. He sat up and waiting a few minutes seeing if they returned. They didn't. He felt like a little child as he sat up on his knees and looked out into the garden as he heard the back door shut. He let his head rest on the cold window as he saw Colby walk into the garden slowly.

Colby had insisted that he was fine and was perfectly capable of staying at his apartment by him self. Charlie had insisted back that he should stay at the house, with Alan supporting him. Don had looked from either side of the argument, and had eventually said that it was up to Colby what he chose to do. Earning himself a glare from Charlie. Colby had finally agreed to stay at the house for a little while. Don stood up and pulled on a t-shirt and sweat pants. He started walking to the garden, to see how Colby was.

Don walked into the garden and saw Colby lying on the grass staring at the stars. Don stood next to Colby's body and lay down next to him. Don and Colby hadn't really spoken much, Colby had taken a few weeks of leave of work so Don was a man short so was spending most of his time at work. David and Megan were doing their best to help cover Colby's work but it still meant they were spending more hours there everyday. Don hated his agents being tired but he knew it was the only way to let Colby heal.

Don didn't know what to say, he had gone out to the garden to try and comfort Colby but the truth was he didn't know what to say. He went to open his mouth to say something but Colby beat him to it.

"I didn't know how much I actually depended on her until she's not here," Colby started. "I used to tell her everything, I knew we had grown closer since Dad died." Colby's voice hitched. Don couldn't help but that at some point tonight they were both going to start crying together. At this point Don couldn't help but think they were not bothered about the tough images that surrounded them at work, all that mattered was grieving.

"She was the first one who knew I was having feelings towards Charlie, she was the one that told me it wasn't wrong. She told me to go for it. I'm still sure she only came here to hook us up," Colby laughed a little.

Don couldn't help but smile, even though he didn't know her very well he could tell it would be something she would do.

It was silent in the garden as they both thought over their thoughts.

"I think I was falling in love with her," Don whispered.

Don felt Colby turn to look at him. Don turned to look at Colby.

"I love your brother, so I think we're even."

Don grinned and Colby grinned back.

"As my boss, I don't know how you always make me feel better?" Colby said.

Don was silent before whispering "I see you more as my buddy than co-worker."

Colby grinned and nodded in agreement.

"God look at us getting all soppy, Don said standing up and offering his hand to Colby to pull him up. Dude your turning me gay!"

Colby punched Don lightly on the shoulder as they laughed their way to the house.

**2 Years Later**

Colby, Alan, Charlie and Don sat around the dinning table.

"Okay, I'm going first," Alan said raising his glass towards Colby. "Colby, you entered out lives 4 years ago, with your cheesy grin and your funny accent. But really you entered roughly 2 years ago, when you started dating Charlie. I am so glad that you entered out family, and I am proud to call yo

Charlie and Don clapped towards their fathers speech as Colby turned bright red.

"Thank you Alan," Colby said continuing to redder and redder.

"Right I'm next," Don grinned.

"Keep it clean, please keep it clean." Alan chuckled.

"I don't know what you mean Dad," Don grinned. "You entered my life 4 years ago, as an annoying fresh eyed Solider who I knew was going to become my best friend. Well you did. Then 2 years ago you slept with my brother, which I still don't know how that happened and I so don't want to." Everyone laughed " I'm happy you joined this family and I'm happy to call you my brother. Happy Birthday"

Charlie and Alan clapped at Don's speech as Colby shook Don's hand. Everyone knowing they would hug later.

"Right my turn," Charlie grinned.

"Oh god," Don said pulling a paper out from under the table and starting to read it. Alan and Colby sat their trying to not laugh. Charlie broke of a piece of chocolate of the bar he was eating and threw it at Don, it hitting him square in the forehead.

"Hey, no food fights!" Alan said forcefully. "Last time that happened you didn't even help tidy up."

Charlie mumbled under his breath as Don put the paper back under the table with a huge grin on his face. Colby was rolling his lips trying not to laugh.

"Colby," Charlie said turning so he was facing his boyfriend "I knew the minute I saw you walk in to my office you would be the person I would spend the rest of my life with. Even though I knew I hadn't come out yet, I didn't even know if you were gay but I knew as soon as I saw you that you would make me happy. I love you very much and I always will, happy birthday."

With that Charlie leaned forward and kissed Colby on the lips. Don rolled his eyes and picking up the piece of chocolate he was hit with and was deciding who to hit. Alan hit him on the arm as he saw what Don was doing.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Don said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah right Don and I'm the Queen of England,"

Charlie and Colby pulled away from each other and laughed at Alan. Don shook his head and laughed with them but was interrupted as his cell phone went off.

"Eppes,"

"Hey Man, granger enjoying his birthday?"

"He's making out with Charlie,"

Don heard David snort.

"Well I think I may have the best present possible for him,"

"A beefy bloke in leather shorts?"

Charlie and Colby turned and looked at Don wondering who he was on the phone with. Don grinned at them.

"No Don, that's not it." David said, don could hear him smiling.

"So what is it?"

"His sister,"

Don sat there shell shocked, "What?"

"Get your ass to the head quarters and you will see, I'm not sure if it's a mistake on my part if it is I'm sorry but man get here as soon as you can."

"Okay," Don whispered. He heard David laugh before he put his phone down.

"Everything all right Don?" Charlie asked,

"Yeah, David just wants me for a few hours, I will be back later."

"Don, its Colby's birthday you booked this day off purposefully," Alan sighed.

"No Alan, its okay." Colby smiled at them all understanding the FBI always came first.

"Be back as soon as you can then." Alan said pointing his finger at Don.

Don nodded quickly before leaving the house.

Don walked quickly through the F.B.I head quarters. His stomach was literally doing summersaults, he couldn't help but think he was going to throw up at any minute. He was so happy when he finally got onto the floor and saw David. He rushed over okay.

"Okay, What's going on?" He said quickly.

David looked at him and raises his eyebrows.

"And hello to you Don."

"David," Don warned.

"Fine," David sighed. "Okay, This man," David held up a photo to Don, who took it and looked it. "was murdered 2 days ago in an alley way. And this is his wife and kid."

David pulled out a picture from a file and handed it to Don.

Don felt himself gasp and his eyes widen as he looked at the picture.

"That's…"

"Yep, or someone who looks a lot like her."

"What's she called?"

"Michelle Watson."

"How old's the kid?"

"One,"

Don nodded slowly. "We better go and inform Mrs Watson her husband is dead,"

"Don are you sure it should be us? Why don't we send someone else?"

"No, we go. There is no possible way it can be Lucy, the coroners report confirmed it was her. Compared her DNA and dental records."

David nodded slowly not wanting to disagree with his boss.

"Come on," Don urged.

"Okay," David grabbed his jacket and walked to the elevator with Don.


	7. Chapter 7

Don slowly walked up the driveway with David beside him. He could see the tension in David's shoulders and back. He understood why David was mad with him, he was being pushy. He hated being that type of boss, his colleagues where his friends not his own personal army. He walked up to the door and looked at David who nodded to say he was ready. Don gently knocked on the door.

He pulled out his badge when a woman opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Don Eppes with the F.B.I and this is Special Agent David Sinclair, we were wondering if we could talk to Mrs Matthews."

"Of course, I am just leaving, I live next door. She's in the room to the left." The woman said before pointing in the rooms direction and then walking past them.

Don looked at David and nodded agreeing with the confused look on his face. Don walked into the house and waited while David closed the door behind them. The gurgling of a small child could be heard from up stairs. Don slowly walked into the room to see a woman sitting on an arm chair curled up in the fetal position.

"Mrs Matthews?" He asked nervously. He could feel his heart rate increasing and his palms sweaty. He had raced here planning on seeing if it was Lucy but he didn't know what to do if it was Lucy.

The young woman stood up still not looking at them. She turned around slowly and looked at Don. He felt his self gasp.

"Lucy!" He gasped. He resisted rushing forward and pulling her into a hug.

She shook her head and shushed him.

"Don!" David exclaimed. Don looked at him.

"She's undercover." David said voicing his realization.

"Are you?" Don asked looked back at Lucy.

She nodded. "I was, I'm not anymore. I am officially back to being Lucy Granger, I was 10 minutes ago when I left the FBI."

"Your leaving?" David asked. Don looked at David confused, he guessed Colby had said something to him about Lucy loving the FBI.

"I have a child to look after and I'm a single parent. Can't do that if I'm running after killers, putting myself in danger."

"And yet your undercover with a child?" Don asked.

"Millie was never planned, and we knew as long as she stayed in this area she was safe. She hasn't left the new bridge estate since she came back from the hospital and neither have I." Lucy said.

A cry was heard from up stairs. Lucy started to walk towards them going to get her child.

"I will go and get her," David offered. "If that's okay with you of course."

Don looked at Lucy who looked a little shocked. "Yeah, if you want."

David nodded and left the room.

Don looked at Lucy and stuffed his hands in his pocket feeling awkward.

"How's Colby?" She asked offering him a seat.

"He's good, still with Charlie."

"Yeah?" She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Don looked at the woman in front of him properly, her hair was in a bob and she was a little more curvy.

"What happened?" Don asked. This is what he really wanted to know, why did she leave two years ago.

"When I first joined the FBI I was part of a case involving the Simpson Brothers, they trafficked young girls in to America and often brought drugs with them. Me and another team helped bring to justice. They are now in jail with 3 life sentences over their heads. Two days before I supposedly died my old boss rang me up and told me that their was a price over my head, I needed to go into the witness protection programme and while I was in it I might as well try and catch some more drug traffickers'."

Don snorted, trust the FBI to ask you to do a job to get your protection.

"They said that if I didn't leave the people around me would also be in danger. I thought it would be easier for me just to die then everyone."

"Good point." Don nodded.

"So you didn't want to leave?" Don asked. He had to ask.

"No, of course not I was about to get some of your Dad's famous sausage rolls." Lucy scoffed.

Don looked up as David walked in with what he could only describe as the most adorable little girl in the world. She had blond curly hair and Colby's green eyes.

"God doesn't she look like Colby," Don exclaimed.

"She's gonna have men falling at her feet."

Lucy sighed taking the Millie off David. "Thanks David,"

"No problem, she's gorgeous." David grinned sitting down. Lucy smiled and sat down placing Millie in a sitting position on her legs.

"Mama, Mama, Mama." The little girl was repeating over and over again.

"Yes sweetheart I'm here,"

"How did she happen?" Don asked. He didn't mean it to come out like that.

"Didn't your father have the sex talk with you?" Lucy asked with a small smirk tugging at her mouth.

He sent her a glare.

"It was the first night we here, we got drunk. We were pissed off we have been moved from our families and were supposed to live as husband and wife. It was the only time we ever slept together. We regretted it immediately afterwards, until we found out about Millie. The FBI were happy said it gave us a better cover. Selfish Prats."

Everyone watch the young girl as she fisted up her hands and started biting them.

"Hey Baby, your going to hurt yourself. No biting." Lucy said looking at her daughter in the eyes.

Don smiled as the little girl grinned at her mother as if to say, I will always bite. Don felt his breath get stuck in his throat when Millie looked directly at him and put her head to the side as if trying to work him out.

"Hello," He said meeting with the little girls eyes.

"Dada, Dada," Millie started jumping up and down on her mothers knee. "Dada, Dada, Dada."

Lucy looked shocked and just stared at her daughter.

"No. That's not daddy. That's Don."

Don loved the look on Millie's face as she looked at mum. "No Dada?" Lucy continued to have a look of shock over her face.

Don got up and knelt down in front of Millie. "Hey," He said tickling her chin. The little girl gurgled and leaned forward . Don took her and pulled her into his arms. He looked at Lucy who was just staring at him.

"Can you give David a statement, while I play with Millie?" Don asked.

"I gave one to the police yesterday." She murmured looking down at her hands.

"Okay, Are you going to come back with us then and celebrate Colby's birthday with us?"

"Colby. Uncwle Colby?" The young girl asked Don.

"Yeah," Don whispered surprised the young girl knew about Colby.

"Okay," Lucy said looking at him. "I take it he's at Charlie's."

"Yeah, they were all annoyed at me," Don said standing up and placing Millie on his hip who was now sucking her thumb. "I left during the make out sessions."

Don smiled as Lucy snorted. David stood up and grabbed the baby seat which was in the corner of the room. Lucy grabbed a changing bag from the corner.

"Come on then." Don said to no one in particular.

Lucy sat in the back of the car, playing with her little girl. The fact was she was distracting her self. The man she had spent the last two years of her life with pretending to be husband and wife is dead. Yeah she admits he was an arsehole but when it came to it, he had protected her and his daughter without a second doubt.

She looked out of the window wearily as Don stopped the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"God it looks like the whole neighbourhood is here," David scoffed.

"No," Don said. "Ian, Larry, and a few friends of Colby's."

"My mum?" Lucy asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No, sorry. She wanted to stay at home and asked Colby and Charlie to go up at the weekend." Don said turning around in the seat.

"Right I will go in and see what's going on." David said jumping out of the car into the street. Lucy watched him go up and then turned her attention back to her daughter.

"It's okay, to be nervous you know." Don whispered. Lucy turned to the man she had been thinking about for the last two years.

"I know, doesn't make it any easier though." Lucy murmured. Lucy smiled a little as Don nodded in agreement.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Come on, if I don't do it now. I never will." Lucy jumped out of the car and walked around to Millie's side where Don was already un clipping the car seat. He took Millie out and passed her carefully to Lucy.

"You're a true gentleman. you know?" Lucy admitted.

"Is that a good thing?" Don asked honestly.

"To me it is." Lucy said holding his gaze before walking up to the house holding her daughter and willing for everything to go okay.

She stood at the front door and waited for Don to walk in before her.

"Hello!" He shouted. Lucy continued to force herself to breath when Alan walked in. Lucy smirked as Alan had a look of shock over his face as he stared at her. Lucy stood there as she heard Charlie ask his father what was wrong before stopping and looking at them. In the mean time Millie was tugging on her hair and chewing it. Her green eyes flashing playfully.

"I…" Charlie pointed in a few directions before giving up. "get Colby."

Lucy looked at Don who covering his hand with his mouth, obviously trying to stop himself laughing. She turned back to Alan who was still standing there with his mouth open.

"Colby stop being bloody awkward and follow me. Don't make me drag you." Charlie was obviously saying to Colby.

"OKay Okay. I'm coming." Colby was sighing.

Lucy jumped as Millie started shouting Colby at the top of her voice.

"Uncwle Colby! Uncwle Colby!"

With that Charlie and Colby walked around the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not long left now. I think either 1 or 2 chapters left :-( I have enjoyed writing this series a lot. If there is anything you think should or you want to happen in the next few last parts, please tell me as I have to admit I am not sure now I want to finish it. Please R & R. Hope you all had a fab Christmas and you have a good new year *g***

Lucy tried to contain the jumping child in her arms. She had never seen Millie like this before. She had told Millie about Colby on her first birthday. Since then Millie had been fascinated. She had told her about Charlie, Alan and Don but not one of them created this reaction.

"Millie, shush, stop making so much noise," Lilly said, feeling vulnerable under her brothers unbreakable gaze.

Lilly was thankful when Don held out his arms for Millie; she went gladly and snuggled into the crook of Don's neck. Lilly wished she was the one doing that, but quickly pushed the thought away from her mind. She turned back to her brother as Don was out of the room with Millie. Charlie and Alan quickly followed Don, wanting to see the young child. Lilly stared at her brother. She felt herself sob as Colby rushed forward and pulled her into a huge hug. He lifted her up of the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Oh, Lucy," He whispered into her ear, nuzzling at her neck with his nose.

"God, I have missed you so much," Lucy said kissing Colby's cheek.

Lucy didn't care what any one thought of her at that moment; all she cared about was her brother, who she had missed with all her heart.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here while you started your relationship with Charlie," she said feeling the tears started to fall.

"It's okay, honey, you can help me with his Christmas present."

"Always."

"I need to ask. The little girl, is it Don's?" Colby whispered into her ear as he placed her on the floor. She looked at him and rested her forehead against his.

"I wish,"she whispered back.

He wiped the tears away from her cheek. "Come on, I want to meet my niece."

"Okay, Uncwle Colby." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, Colby Granger."

"Love you, too, Lucy Granger."

They walked into to see Millie being fawned over by Don, Charlie, Alan, David, Ian and Megan.

Colby sat with the young girl in her arms; she was curled up in the crook of his arm sucking her thumb, finally falling asleep. She had been bounding around all day, telling him all these jumbled stories. Charlie was sat beside him, stroking Millie's hair trying to help send her to sleep. Millie had also formed an attachment with Charlie, being fascinated with his curly hair and they way it felt under her small hands.

Colby still hadn't been able to talk to his sister properly about what had happened and where the beautiful girl in his arms had come from. He kept watching as she talked to Don and Alan about things that happened to them all while she had been gone. He had noticed how she hadn't brought up anything about herself. He had overheard Don telling Ian not to mention anything about it, it would upset her. Ian had nodded and gone back to whatever he had been doing.

Megan sat viewing the scene in front of her. Larry was sat beside her, his arm looped around her waist gently running his finger of her hip. Her gaze drifted to Colby, Charlie and Millie. She poked Larry and pointed to them silently. Megan saw him grin at his friend and his partner. They looked like a perfect family. Megan had always known that Colby and Charlie would make good parents, and couldn't help but hope that maybe Millie would help persuade them to consider children. Megan turned her gaze to Don, who was silently watching Alan and Lilly having a conversation. She grinned to herself; she knew she had some matchmaking to do. Her thoughts were interrupted with the notice that Lucy had a ring on her engagement finger. She shook her head not believing that any man in this room had not noticed. Megan stood up and whispered to Larry she would be back in a moment. She walked over to Lucy and Alan.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said sending Alan a smile.

"No problem," Alan smiled back. He truly was a lovely man.

"Can I borrow you for a minute Lucy?" she said holding out her hand. Lucy looked at confused but took it and stood up.

"Be back in a minute," she said to no one in particular as Megan led her into the kitchen.

Megan dropped Lucy's hand as she lent against the kitchen cabinet.

"What's wrong, Megan?" Lucy asked leaning against the counter opposite.

"You're engaged." Megan said pointedly. Megan didn't want anyone to get hurt, least of all her friends and she counted Lucy a friend as she was Colby's sister, but she decided she had to be honest.

"I was. Kind of," she said staring at the ring on her hand.

"I don't understand," Megan admitted.

"He was my partner, we were undercover. We were husband and wife, but not legally. If anyone had looked they would have found documents but by law we were not married," Lucy murmured. "He was killed, we don't by who. That's why I asked to be removed from their protection and the undercover investigation."

"Is that Millie's father?" Megan asked, feeling her intrigue bubbling in her stomach. She didn't mean to be nosy, it was just who she was.

"Yeah, he was an idiot to be honest. A drunken mistake but he was a great Dad to Millie. He loved her very much." Lucy sighed, casting a glance to the front room where she knew her daughter was.

"So," Megan started trying the best way to word the question. "You faked your death to go undercover, got pregnant and then came out two years later when your partner was killed."

"That's it basically, but I first when in because I apparently had a price on my head, I suspect that was a trap to get us to go undercover. Anyway, it worked out okay, the family we were investigating, the wife was pregnant too," Lucy said.

Megan nodded. She had to admit she was a bit dazed, that was a lot of information for a few questions.

"You looked shocked, Megan," Lucy smirked.

"Just a little," she laughed. Megan smiled as Colby came into the kitchen doorway and leaned on the door with his hands in his pocket.

_God he looks gorgeous._

She cursed herself internally and nodded excusing herself. She brushed past Colby and went straight to Larry, who wrapped his arms around her waist naturally. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She tried to get the images of Colby out of her head as she snuggled into the crook of Larry's neck and ran small circles on the base of her back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****So this is it guys, the very last part. I hope you have like it and thank you to everyone who has commented on this series over the chapters and have added this to their alert list. It means a lot. *g* Thank you.  
**

Colby lay the young child into the car seat and placed a blanket over her. She instantly started sucking her thumb and drifted of to sleep. Colby grinned and couldn't believe that this little person was his niece. All he knew is that she was going to be spoiled rotten, by him especially. He walked out of the room and into the front room. Charlie and Lucy were sat on the sofa talking and smiling. Colby smiled at them. He looked to see Don occasionally sending Lucy glances and watching her interactions with his brother.

"Lucy can I talk to you when your finished?" Colby said with a smile.

"Be with you in a minute." she smiled nodding and then turning back to Charlie to finish their conversation.

Colby grinned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two beers for himself and Lucy. He turned around to see his sister smiling at him.

"Quick minute." he commented.

"I can go back if you want?" she teased.

"I got you now, not letting you go." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pretending to bite her shoulder.

They walked to the kitchen table and sat down. Lucy took a mouthful of her beer as Colby took her hand and looked at her sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I keep thinking I'm dreaming and that when I wake up your going to be dead."

"I'm not dead Colby, I never was."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Colby said staring at their hands.

"You know the rule's Colby's. Probably more than anyone else, you can't tell anyone if your going undercover."

"You still could have found someway to tell me, I mean come on I thought you were dead and Dad had only died a few weeks earlier." Colby said.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"And I missed out of the first year of my niece's life."

"Your niece wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the undercover work."

Colby felt himself huff, mainly due to the fact he knew she was right. He saw Lucy grinning at him.

"Okay, maybe your right." He admitted after a few minutes.

"I'm always right,"

He raised his eyebrows unbelievingly.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Yup,"

"Do you like Don?"

He yelped as he felt her kick him under the table together and look at him angrily. She placed her finger of her lips trying to get him to be quiet.

He stuck his tongue in his cheek and grinned playfully.

"Don't you dare Colby Granger." she growled quietly.

He chuckled to himself and ran his hands over his face.

"I'm taking it that means a yes."

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Look what me and Don had was a few kisses that's all. Yeah maybe he did make me melt into a puddle of goo every time I spoke to him but that was two years ago, before I went undercover and certainly before I had a kid. It's different now Colby and you will not be sticking your nose in. Understood?" she said starting to prod his chest.

He bit his lip and then stood up heading for the front room.

"Colby!" she whispered angrily. He turned and sent her a grin, sticking his tongue out childishly. "Daniel Cooper, Prom."

He stopped and turned to her, his face going bright red. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet, I'm sure Charlie would love to know you have a kink for strawberries for cream. Apparently in public places."

Colby rushed back over to the table and sat down, putting out his little finger.

"Pinky swear I won't say anything to Don, if you don't say anything to Charlie."

Colby watched as Lucy thought over it, he smiled when she hooked her little finger with his and shook their hands. "Deal."

Colby nodded. "Nice doing business with you."

"We are so little kids." Lucy grinned their finger still entwined.

"Oh please tell me you havn't just done a pink swear?" Don asked. Colby looked at him as he walked towards the table.

"We had to." Lucy smiled at Don. Colby saw the sparkle in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Sibling secrets were about to come out." Colby explained.

"God they are horrible, I have so many of Charlie's but then he as so many of mine. Incredibly embarrassing one's too." Don said.

Don yawned, "I'm about to head off to bed, thought I would come and say night."

Colby saw how he grinned at Lucy first before turning to him.

"See you in the morning, Don." Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Night Don." Colby grinned.

"Night buddy." Don said. Colby watched intently as Don looked at Lucy and seemed to try and convey a secret message through his eyes.

"Night Lucy." Colby felt his eyebrows raise as Don used his flirting voice. He saw Lucy slightly lick her lips and looked away as Don walked away. He couldn't help but feel as if he was watching some sort of slow build-up porn video.

~*~

Colby turned over and smiled at the relaxed expression on Charlie's face. He loved watching Charlie sleeping. He sat up hearing people talking. He stood up and grabbed his sweat pants, he pulled them over his boxers. He ran his hand over his bear muscular chest as he opened the door and sat at the top of the stairs as he heard Don talk.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking," He heard Lucy say.

He head the sofa squeak he guessed Don was sitting down next to her.

"About what?"

"Millie, you, going undercover, the fact I don't have a job. Loads of other stuff, my mind won't stop working."

Colby looked at his hands, feeling worried about his sister. He didn't realise she was that troubled.

"Anything I can help with?" Don asked.

"No, sorry." he heard Lucy mumble.

"Well surely I can help with the stuff to do with me."

He didn't hear anything.

"I wish I was Millie's father," Colby heard suddenly.

Colby felt his eyes widen and he gasped silently.

"So do I." Lucy said.

He heard the sofa squeaking. He didn't really want to imagine what was going on.

"Just promise me something." He heard Don say.

"Sure,"

"Don't go back undercover," Don said. "I know I have no right to ask you that, I mean we're not dating but please promise me that."

Everything went silent again.

"I promise." Lucy said, he couldn't help but smile himself. He knew that Lucy had quit the FBI but he had the suspicion they may and try and recruit her back.

"That's all I want to hear." He could tell Don was grinning and he knew Lucy would be too.

"I thought you were dead," Don whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I thought that was your body, I…" Don trailed off.

"I'm not dead, I'm here with you right now on this sofa."

"And you have a little girl up stairs,"

"Yeah, I do."

"She's going to be spoiled rotten," Don chuckled.

"I know, especially by Colby and your Dad."

"Hey I'm gonna do my fair share." Don chuckled.

"I'm sure you are." Lucy giggled.

"We better get off to bed," Don said. "I mean not together, but you know but go to bed."

Colby grinned as Don rambled but quickly and silently stood up and went into his and Charlie's room. Charlie was sat up looking at him oddly. He put his finger on his lip. He smiled when Charlie's face creased with confusion but stood up and stood with Colby by the door.

They both tried to be as silent as possible when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They were just outside the door when they stopped.

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"You know in a few months or something, would you like to go to dinner or something?"

Colby looked at Charlie who was biting his lip and grinning.

"I'd love to." Don said.

Colby grinned and watched as Charlie continued to grin with him.

"Night Don."

"Night Lucy."

Colby sighed and rested his head against the door.

His family was back together with a new addition.


End file.
